Blackest of Souls: Alternate
by FateRogue
Summary: An alternate ending in which Carina ends up with someone else.


**So, I know someone who happens to ship Carina and Luna as well and even though I'm not at the end of the story yet, I decided to place this after the war. It's sort of an AU, though. But despite that, I hope you enjoy it anyway. Oh, and I do not own Harry Potter.**

Carina sat alone in the common room, watching as the party raged on. She may have helped win the game, but for some reason she was not quite in the mood to celebrate.

She was still not on good terms with a few Gryffindors as it was, considering she may have attacked them once or twice.

She fiddled with the bracelet from her father, not paying any mind to the celebrations around her. She did not really have anyone to celebrate with besides Hermione, who had retreated to the opposite corner to talk and laugh with Ron, who kept being congratulated for his excellent blocking skills by other students; she did not mind. She and the other girl had reconciled and were as close as ever, and Carina told her that while she may not have approved, if they truly cared or each other they should be together.

Hermione had never been happier, and now that Carina's feelings had mysteriously faded—probably because she had accepted that she would never be loved back the same way in return—she had never felt more relaxed, especially after the war ended and they had spent over a year and a half rebuilding enough of the castle for children to go to school. It was still in process with the adults and older years and they were working slowly, but it was moving on. Carina was almost nineteen now, and they had gone back for their seventh year (because of Hermione, of course). They could not forget the dead and they were still grieving, but during times like this they could almost forget the horrors they had witnessed.

She'd have liked for Luna to be here very much, but it was very unlikely she would be allowed to a Gryffindor party.

"You alright?" questioned Harry, seeming quite happy as well as he grinned widely, holding the hand of his girlfriend, Ginny. His grin faded and he studied her with a frown, emerald eyes roving over her in a way that made her know that he was working out everything in his mind. "Oh, I see." He realized what was going on but was tactful enough not to say it aloud. He glanced toward Ginny, who nodded back at him as though she knew exactly what he was thinking. "If you'd like, you could always join us…"

"Yeah, no," deadpanned Carina, not bothering to sit upright in her chair. "But thanks for the offer."

He shrugged. "No problem. Listen, I have to go help Neville with something…"

Carina was only barely perplexed by his behavior, but decided that he just did not know what to say and was trying to make an escape. "Then go."

He nodded, and then he and Ginny disappeared into the crowd.

Over twenty minutes went by, and by this time Carina was already completely sprawled over her chair, legs slung over one armrest and head on the other as she nursed a butterbeer; she was not in the mood for Firewhisky.

The portrait hole opened, and in stepped Harry, alone.

But, no, Ginny came in after him, dragging someone through by their pale wrist. Carina scooted backward slightly and hung her head over the armrest, brows furrowing as she stared at them and their upside down forms.

A head of blonde hair and wide, silvery eyes caught her attention, exclaiming, "Luna?" and she immediately rolled over, making sure that she was sitting upright, and sat her butterbeer on the table. "What are you doing here? How—" She stopped and glanced at harry and Ginny, who did not bother to hide their grins. "—really?"

"You looked lonely," supplied Ginny. "So we decided to get you a friend."

"I think I was fine alone." But, nevertheless Carina felt her lips twitch as she scooted over to allow Luna room to squeeze into the chair beside her.

"Oh, probably," the redhead nodded along, though teasingly. "But a thank you would be nice. We went all the way to Ravenclaw tower to get her without even bothering to send a patronus."

Carina rolled her eyes slightly, but in truth she was grateful. "Thank you."

Ginny grinned again. "That's better." She looped her arm through Harry's. "Now, we'll be going." And then they were gone into the crowd for the second time that night, leaving the two other teens alone.

"This is a nice party," remarked Luna, looking around at all the chaos; the people chugging butterbeer and firewhiskey, the loud music and dancing and shouting. "In Ravenclaw we never celebrate like this."

"It's rather boring to me," replied Carina with a shrug, though her tone was light as she reached over to grab a bottle of Firewhisky and pour herself a glass. Taking a gulp, she could feel the it burn slightly as it went down her throat, but then she felt herself feel better than she had before and knew that it was doing its job—giving her courage. She smiled at Luna and set it on the table. "I guess one too many parties can do that to a person."

"It's very chaotic." The blonde nodded. "I can see how it would lose its appeal if it happens daily." She smiled back in that dazzlingly serene way of hers. "Might I try a sip of your Firewhisky?"

The raven haired girl raised her brows. "Are you sure? You just turned seventeen, and you're not exactly a very big person." She eyed Luna.

"Oh, I know." She nodded. "But I do wonder what it tastes like. Besides, I'd like to experience it at least once in my lifetime."

Carina considered this. She didn't suppose it would really hurt much, and no one would be able to take advantage of Luna so long as she were there…

She handed her the glass. "Just a sip. Trust me, anymore than that and you'll be knocked over." Her father had not been the most responsible when Remus was not around and had challenged a sixteen year old Carina to a drinking contest, causing him to win and them to both wake up with massive headaches and Remus hovering over them, shaking his head.

Luna dutifully grabbed the glass and took only a sip, shivering at the taste. "You're right." She entwined their fingers suddenly and smiled at her again. "Thank you." There was a pause. "How are you?"

Carina knew what she meant, for you could just not come out of a war unscathed. "I should be asking you that question."

"I'm alright. We weren't held prisoner for _very_ long, you know."

Oh, she knew. She remembered the day they found Luna in that cell in Malfoy Manor. It had been a very terrible day for them all; on one hand, she had been overjoyed to see the blonde, though not very happy with the state she was in. On the other hand, their reunion had not lasted very long before Hermione's tortured screams had filled their ears and Carina had went ballistic.

"I know. But I still…"

"You still worry."

"Yes."

"I wondered what had happened to you," the younger girl started, leaning into Carina's side. "Or if you were alright. I didn't want to think you could be dead, but then again I figured you weren't. You're too stubborn."

"Too stubborn to die?" The older witch chuckled, though she knew it was true.

"Yes." Luna laughed lightly, and she turned to Carina, dreamy eyes strangely focused and tone eerily solemn. "Do you remember when I said Hermione might be that missing piece of your soul?"

"Yeah?"

"She wasn't _the_ missing piece." Luna absently traced a pattern on the back of the other witch's hand with her own free one, her gaze never once wavering. "She was _a_ missing piece." Carina somehow got the feeling that that small sip of firewhisky had given Luna a good deal of courage, as she noticed that their faces were inches apart. For some reason, she felt her heart pound at this.

"What was _the_ missing piece, then?"

Gray eyes searched silver, and in response, Luna leaned forward and kissed her.

Carina's heart was racing so fast by now that it felt as though it were going to pound from her chest, but she found herself kissing back and tangling a hand in blonde locks, using the other to pull Luna closer.

When they pulled away, Luna shifted so that she was sitting on top of Carina.

"You know," she said seriously. "You're a very good kisser." And then, she smiled the biggest, widest, most amazing smile Carina had ever seen. It honestly dazzled her.

"I beg to differ," breathed Carina, eyes wide. "Why?"

Luna understood and reached for her hand again. "You were a very good friend to me for very long." She paused. "And I suppose that one day, my feelings for you changed. I loved you. _Love_ you," she corrected. "And I would like to think that because you kissed me back, you feel the same."

Carina stared at her for a good few moments, and finally, slowly, she smiled. "I do."

And she did. She had always had that intense love for Hermione, that need to be with her—she was Carina's first love, after all—but with Luna it was different. There was no need to watch her words—not that she did that anymore—or have any fear of the person she was talking to getting offended, and when she had been alone and surrounded by the very people that had hurt her the most, Luna had become her friend and stuck by her even though she had not been the most agreeable of people. Despite every feeling Carina had had for Hermione, whenever the choice had come down to it and though she treated them both fairly equally, she would always pick the blonde as her top priority. Luna was, quite frankly, her best friend in the world, and the person Carina would stop the world turning for if need be. She may not be Carina's first love, but somehow the older witch got the feeling that she could be her last.

That was what mattered now.

 _She_ was.

Luna positively beamed and snuggled into her, and when Carina wrapped her arm around the younger girl, she had never felt more content.


End file.
